


Character Development

by avariciousChaos



Series: Incidental Injuries and Occasional Consequences [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I couldn't hurt the Jims, Manipulation, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: Bim gains two brothers. They have a much easier time.





	Character Development

It had been years since the day Bim joined the Ipliers.  At this point, he doesn’t even remember why he was so hesitant. He’s happier that he’s ever been. He’s been making friends and they’ve given him his own game show. Everything is going great until Bim is approached by Dark at lunch one day. Bim was the only one sitting at the dining room table when Dark strolls in.

“I am in need of your assistance, Bim,” Dark says sitting down across from him. Bim sets down his phone and his ‘strange meat sandwich’ and looks a Dark for a moment.

“A-assistance with what?” Dark is still the one person in the manor that Bim is still afraid of.

“We some new recruits we are trying to… break in,” Dark sighs. “Unfortunately, our usual methods don’t seem effective. Wilford seems to think they need… a gentler approach.”

“I still don’t see what that has to do with me.” Dark sighs and cracks his neck.

“I want you to speak with them.”

“But I thought you were the master of manipulation?”

“I am,” Dark said sharply, “however, the new recruits are already afraid of me. It would be best if someone they haven’t meet did the convincing.” Bim thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Excellent, you can start by bringing them dinner tonight.” As Dark stood and left Bim returned to his sandwich thinking, not for the first or last time, about what he just got himself into.

The rest of the time before dinner was rather uneventful. Bim helped Wilford in the studio and tended to the garden he started. At dinner time, Bim went to the kitchen and got the tray that was waiting on the counter, as well as his own dinner, and took it down to the basement where he knew the recruits and prisoners alike were kept. When Bim entered the room, he saw two identical figures huddled in a corner whispering to each other. He clears his throat to get their attention and both heads snap towards him. Bim smiles and walks over to them setting down the tray of food in front of them before sitting down in front of them.

“Who are you,” one of the two asks warily.

“The name’s Bim Trimmer, what are your names?”

“I’m Jim and this is my twin brother Jim,” the one on the right says. Bim blinks and decides this is going to be a long night.

“So are you going to eat,” Bim asks.

“Depends, Jim with a B, why are you here and did you poison it,” the twin on the left says.

“I’m just here to talk and make sure you guys eat. I didn’t do anything to your food.” The twins look at each other having a silent conversation and nodded and start eating. Bim smiled and started eating his own dinner. The twins and Bim ate in silence.

“So, why are you both named Jim,” Bim asked casually as he finished his dinner.

“It’s our family name. We’re all Jim,” said the left twin.

“Okay so how do people tell you apart?”

“Usually, we call each other by profession, but we’re too young to have those, so they call me Jimmy and my brother’s just Jim,” the right twin explains and Bim nods. Bim waited for the twins to finish eating before he spoke again.

“You two would make a great addition to the family, you know,” he said as casually as he could. Jimmy looked at him with wide eyes.

“Family? What family,” Jim asked warily.

“Our family, of course. Wilford said you guys are good reporters, I think you two would make a great addition to the studio. I bet I could get Wil to give you your own show,” Bim said excitedly.

“Who is Wilford,” the twins asked in unison.

“The one with the pink mustache.”

“Oh, you mean Pink Jim,” Jimmy exclaimed. Bim laughed and nodded. The trio continued to talk for a while before the Jims went silent again.

“Are you happy here, Jim with a B,” Jim asked.

“I’m very happy here. I couldn’t ask for a better family,” Bim replied sincerely. The Jims looked at each other and nodded.

“Okay we wanna be part of your family,” Jimmy says.

“Wait, really? You will?”

“Yeah, we trust you Jim with a B,” Jim said with a smile. No sooner than the words left his mouth was there a knock on the door and Dark walked in the room. He looked at Bim and nodded towards the door, signaling him to leave. Bim sighed and turned to the Jims, giving them a reassuring smile before standing and leaving. 

The next morning, Bim stopped by Dr. Iplier’s clinic to check on the twins. When he walked in he saw that they were sleeping in the same bed. He smiled and sat in the chair by their bed. Hopefully, his new brothers would feel better seeing his face first.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Derek and Eric Derekson.


End file.
